


let me give you a tip

by mix



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, M/M, bestfriend!guanlin kinda, flower shop au, jihoons a grumpy baby, no honorifics, ooc lmao, seongwoo and guanlin like to laugh at jihoon, some ongniel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mix/pseuds/mix
Summary: regular people leave money as tips but bae jinyoung? he leaves roses and jihoon's fed up with it.





	let me give you a tip

**Author's Note:**

> Honorifics aren't included in this. Crossposted to AFF.

Jihoon's tired of it.

Irritation was shown clearly on his face as he reached for the red rose that was placed neatly on top of the receipt. He let out a loud sigh before leaning down to pick up the dirty plates.

"Wow lover boy, how many does that make it?" A male who wore the same uniform as Jihoon joked around, walking over to help him wipe the table.

"Shut it, Seongwoo. I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm today."

A few weeks ago, a customer started coming regularly to the cafe. He paid for his meal, wasn’t messy and the staff even thought he was charming. The only problem at hand was he doesn't pay tips by money, but with roses.

Who in their right mind pays tips with flowers? Jihoon thought it was a joke when he began to receive them but the roses just kept piling up. They weren't even the same color. A few weeks more and Jihoon might as well have the entire collection of shades of red in his room.

"Hey come on now, don't be a sour puss. You didn't answer my question."

The two walked back to the front counter, handing the dishes to another staff member named Guanlin.

Jihoon crossed his arms before glaring at the older, though he knew that Seongwoo was a person who would always get his way. If he didn’t do what he said, they both would be standing here until morning. “Today makes it thirty-five.”

Seongwoo burst out laughing and if Jihoon thought that was enough, there was more laughter that came from the kitchen.

"Oh come on guys! It's not funny." Jihoon eyed Guanlin who's clutching his stomach as he walks back to the counter.

"I mean you've got to admit it, getting roses for tips is pretty hilarious. In my years of managing this cafe, I've never seen that happen." Seongwoo wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

If Jihoon wasn’t in this position, he would admit that he would be laughing too. The situation was ridiculous, but he had a rent to pay and as much as he works - he needs more than just the normal pay.

"Ong, we just started this cafe five months ago." Daniel comes out of the kitchen with flour scattered on his apron. Guanlin hands him a napkin to clean his hands. "And Jihoon, you're actually keeping the roses?"

Jihoon groaned loudly. “How did you even hear me from back there?”

"You were pretty loud. When you whisper, it sounds like your normal voice." Guanlin said as he grabbed a few chocolate bars from below the counter to snack on. “You’re lucky that all of our customers have left already.”

"You guys don't know how exhausting it is. I took this job to help pay for apartment rent! Not to grow a garden on my balcony."

Though, Jihoon would be lying if he said that he wasn't putting the roses in vases and changing the water every day. He didn’t have the heart to just throw them away. Jihoon might dislike receiving them but that doesn’t mean he’ll just dispose of them like they weren’t for him. Well, he does believe that they are for him. But maybe it’s because he’s the only one who actually takes the customer’s orders.

"Speaking of flowers, there's a new flower shop opening across the street." Daniel pointed outside the window to a store that had a big blue sign with the big letters 'Wanna Bloom' written in white. "Maybe your boyfriend works there, Jihoon."

"He's not my boyfriend! I don't even know his name, nor do I want to."

"You shouldn't lie to yourself, Jihoon! Just face the truth, it’s not even an ugly truth. That guy is handsome." Seongwoo sat himself down on the counter chair, dusting off the flour that was stuck in the roots of Daniel's hair. "I wouldn’t even be surprised if he knows that he is too."

“The amount of customers we have doubled the moment he started coming here as a regular.” Guanlin took a large bite from the chocolate bar before waving it around.

Jihoon really hated to confess that the customer that left him the roses was probably the most beautiful human being he laid his eyes on. It made it harder for Jihoon to say that he disliked him.

Daniel glanced at the clock before throwing Jihoon the spare key. “Close up the shop like usual?”

"Yeah, I know." Jihoon was used to closing up the shop that it became a habit, he was usually the last one to leave since he always wanted to clean up a bit more.

"Oh and Jihoon? His name is Bae Jinyoung."

 

 

Bae Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung?

"Jihoon I know you're too busy thinking about your boyfriend right now, but I think he actually wants you to take his order over there." Seongwoo pushed him towards Jinyoung, who was smiling at him.

"I, uh. Yes?" Jihoon cursed himself for stuttering on his words before taking out a notepad and pen. He heard Jinyoung laugh under his breath and Jihoon wished he was anywhere but here.

“I’ll have a Cranberry muffin and the normal.” His voice was so deep and soothing, Jihoon had to mentally stop himself from thinking that was attractive.

Jihoon reached down to grab for the menu, accidentally brushing his hand against the other. He flinched backwards, almost hitting Seongwoo who was bringing a check to his customers. “S-sorry.” He rushed towards the front counter, not wanting to look back at Jinyoung’s reaction.

What was that? That was not common for Jihoon to do. He was a calm and collected person, the Park Jihoon he knew did not lose his composure just from touching someone’s hand. And it was Bae Jinyoung’s hand too!

Jihoon sighed, earning a look from Guanlin. “Hand me a Cranberry muffin and a caramel macchiato, Lin.”

Guanlin moved the glass to the side before using the tongs to put the pastry on a plate. He then moved to make the coffee. “What’s up? You look like you just got hit with Seongwoo’s burnt toast.”

Jihoon hesitated before opening his mouth. He knew something was wrong but what was it? “I think there’s something wrong with my stomach.”

“Your stomach? You don’t look pale though. I don’t think you have a stomach ache.” Guanlin looked up from pouring the coffee onto the white mug.

“No, my stomach just feels airy and there’s this weird feeling there. It happened right after I accidentally touched Jinyoung. I think I’m allergic to him.”

Jihoon thinks he might’ve said something funny because Guanlin almost dropped the coffee mug from laughing. He received some looks from the customers.

“Why are you laughing? I could be incredibly sick!” Jihoon huffed, crossing his arms. The feeling he left in his stomach was unfamiliar and he couldn’t target it anywhere else but that he’s allergic to Bae Jinyoung. That was the first time he touched him so it had to make sense.

“Because, I think you’re attracted to Jinyoung.” Guanlin set the plate and mug in front of Jihoon, giving an obnoxiously wide grin. All Jihoon wanted in that moment was to slap that grin off of the younger’s face.

“I think you’re mistaken.” Jihoon kept a straight face.

“Actually, I think you're mistaken. In fact, I believe this is the first time you’re actually realizing it!”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Come on, do you really think that I haven’t seen you steal glances at Jinyoung whenever he’s sipping on his coffee? Or when he’s reading his book. Or when he’s writing down in that journal of his.”

Jihoon felt his face heat up. “That’s because as a good staff member I have to check up on my customers!”

“Oh really? More like checking out Bae Jinyoung."

"Come on, Lin!"

"Why don't you just, you know? Ask for his number. He looks like he wants yours as much as you want his." Guanlin nodded his head towards Jinyoung's direction, who was currently having his nose inside another book.

Jihoon glared at Guanlin for a few seconds, not breaking eye contact. The younger remained with a poker face and Jihoon doesn't think he'll crack. "Fine! It's not like he's gonna do anything, the only thing he probably knows on his keyboard is the rose emoji."

Grabbing the order of the said boy, Jihoon made his way back. He gently put down the dish in front of Jinyoung who was watching him with a smile.

"Thank you." Jinyoung said, before his hand reached out to unwrap the muffin.

Jihoon's eye twitched once again. He felt Guanlin’s stare pestering him from the back of his head. It’s worth a shot, right?

"Um. I was wondering about something."

Jinyoung brought his head back up quickly, eyes wide. This was the first time the two had a real conversation, one that didn’t include Jihoon asking what he wanted to eat. "Ah, yes?"

"C-can I have your number? I mean, we pretty much have some type of connection right? With the roses and all." Jihoon mumbled the last sentence, looking down at the table. He heard Guanlin and Seongwoo mumbling cheers of encouragement in the background. The temptation of wanting to take the muffin on Jinyoung’s plate and throw it at the two was high.

Jinyoung laughed, his hand covering his mouth. Jihoon felt like he was melting.

"Actually, I don't have a phone."

Wait, what?

"Oh, um." Jihoon felt like his cheeks were on fire, turning around to go back to the counter. “That’s understandable, not everyone has a phone! I-I’ll go get your check.”

Before he could go, Jinyoung caught his wrist. Jihoon looked back halfway. He didn’t want the other to see how embarrassed he was.

"But I do own a new floristry. It's across the street. Maybe you could stop by after work?" Jinyoung gave a hopeful smile.

In this point of the conversation, Jihoon can say he's very very much attracted to this boy named Bae Jinyoung. Even if he doesn’t own a phone.

"He will!" Seongwoo yelled across the cafe, giving a thumbs up.

 

 

Jihoon stood in front of Wanna Bloom, contemplating when he should step inside. He's never seen Jinyoung outside of the cafe and he feels the weird feeling in his stomach crawl back again.

"Jihoon?" He heard a familiar voice behind him, turning around to see Jinyoung staring right back at him.

"You know my name?"

"I mean, you have been my waiter for the past few weeks. And I may have peaked at your name tag one or two times." Jinyoung rubbed the back of his neck, mumbling the last few words but it was loud enough that Jihoon could hear it. Loud enough that Jihoon's cheeks were probably a pretty pink by now. "Ah! Anyways, let's go in."

Jinyoung put his hand on Jihoon's shoulder before holding the door open for him. Jihoon was welcomed by a variety of plants, different colors and sizes. He was in awe.

"Wow, it's beautiful." He turned around before seeing an arrange of roses that he’s seen more than he should. "Oh, isn't this?"

"Look familiar?" Jinyoung walked to where Jihoon was looking at before grabbing one and handing it to him. "These are the ones I leave for you."

"I didn't know they came in a bouquet form." Jihoon fiddled with the flower before reaching for the rose that Jinyoung gave him today in his bag.

"You keep them?"

Jihoon laughed before nodding. "Of course, how could I leave a good rose to waste?"

“I mean, you do look pretty irritated whenever I leave you one.”

Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “You still left them even though you knew it irritated me?”

Jinyoung laughed, waving his hands. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just leave them because it reminds me of how your cheeks turn into the same hue as the roses.” He grabbed a pastel pink rose, handing it to Jihoon. “Especially this one.”

As much as he tried to keep himself from blushing, Jihoon felt his cheeks heat up once again. “Are you trying to flatter me, Bae Jinyoung?”

Jinyoung moves closer, a grin plastered on his face. “And if I am?”

Jihoon was so flustered, he looked outside to see if anyone was watching them. He was against the front counter and Jinyoung was leaning over him.

“If you can’t catch my drift, I’m trying to say that I’ve liked you for a while, Park Jihoon.”

“W-what?” Jihoon’s eyes widen, looking up to meet the other’s eyes.

“I thought it was obvious? With the roses and all.” Jinyoung moved back, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I guess your co-workers caught on too, whenever I tried ordering something from them they’d stop me halfway and get you instead.”

Jihoon had to give himself a personal reminder to hit Seongwoo and Guanlin when he goes to work tomorrow.

“I just thought you didn’t want to pay. I have apartment bills to pay, you know.”

Jinyoung hummed, taking the rose that he gave the older earlier into his own hands. “Seems like you’ll be able to pay them from now on.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Go on a date with me. No roses after that.”

Jihoon couldn’t deny that at that moment he was tempted for that offer. Not because there won’t be any roses, but because he’ll be able to go on a date with the cute customer he’s been secretly eyeing for the past few weeks.

 

 

“No rose today, Jihoon?” Seongwoo teased the younger as he approached the front counter. He only earned a glare and a handful of dirty dishes.

Before Jihoon could yell at his manager, he was pulled back into a set of familiar arms.

“I forgot my tip.” Jinyoung leaned in to give Jihoon a quick kiss before running off with a wide grin. “See you at the usual later.”

“So, does that mean you got his number?” Guanlin joined Seongwoo in teasing the boy. Both of them were holding back their laughter.

Jihoon was too flustered to give Guanlin a snarky reply and instead covered his face.

He still might not get actual tips from Jinyoung but Jihoon guesses that he could let this one slide.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! it's been a while since i've wrote (like 3 years or smth) and it's the first time i've written for winkdeep ahhh. they're honestly so cute and i just want to write 8475849572 fics for them. their cute moments during the vlive today was just beautiful kjdglksjgd. and congrats to wanna one for their debut! ♡
> 
> hopefully you guys liked the fic! sorry if there's any typos here and there fgklfjgklfs.
> 
> gian ♡ [twitter](https://twitter.com/onIyhoon)


End file.
